


The Birth of Two Suns

by alexanderotis47



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, might be slightly graphic...I don't know I suck at tagging, some moments with touka, twins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderotis47/pseuds/alexanderotis47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Kaneki giving birth to two healthy baby boys and Hide being super supportive and being all fatherly and yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Two Suns

The Birth of Two Suns 

Kaneki has been nearing his 37th week of pregnancy and Anteiku was fluttering with activity to be prepared for the arrival of the two babies. Yeah, you heard me, two. Hide nearly fainted at the idea when they first found out that there was not one baby but two and of course the others couldn't stop mentioning this to him just to ruffle his feathers. Throughout the flutter of activity, Kaneki was the one forced by Touka, Hide, and really anyone else to take it easy his fingers drummed at the booth he sat in as he watched everyone else close up the shop for the night. He felt an immense urge to at least help with something, anything! He couldn't wait until the twin were born so that he would stop feeling like a burden to everyone. 

"Hey, do you want any coffee? We're almost finished cleaning up and afterwards we can probably play some cards," Touka said for the millionth time that day. Ever since she heard Kaneki was pregnant she wouldn't stop asking him if he needed anything, or if his back or feet hurt. She's even went so far as to read tons of pregnancy books to be prepared for the moment. Kaneki couldn't get too irritated though, the atmosphere of Anteiku seemed to be electrified with energy in the anticipation of their new additions to the family, Touka included. Hell even Ayato seemed excited, even though he'd never admit it. Ever since learning the pregnancy, Ayato seemed to be at least a little nicer towards Kaneki by asking if he needing a back massage or if he craved anything. It had only taken an awesome back massage by Ayato to get Kaneki to warm up to him and apologize for breaking half of the bones in his body prior to his pregnancy. 

"No, I'm fine," Kaneki replied huffily. He was sort of iffy about everyone else's energy, it made him excited, but it also made him nervous. He could practically go into labor any moment, and truth be told he was scared shitless about that. It didn't help that the twins were starting to grow quiet in his swollen belly, a sure sign that the time would be soon. Hide had even taken some excessive time off to be around Kaneki 24/7, and while the act was thoughtful, it still set the white-haired male on edge. 

"Alright, what's up? Are you having contractions? Don't even think about lying to me Kaneki," Touka asked, her eyes narrowed. She had detected the other's sour attitude and associated it with the beginning of labor pains. 

"No, I just can't believe you won't let me do the most simplest of things! It's not like I'm going to make my water break just by getting a cup of coffee," Kaneki huffed, ignoring the looks he got from the other staff members at Anteiku which varied from humor to concern or indifferent (Ayato's). 

"How do you know!? You've never been pregnant!" 

"You haven't been either! Look everything looks fine so can you stop with the excessive babying and cleaning, you guys are really setting me on edge. I mean don't get me wrong I'm excited but... you guys are treating this in a way that if I so much as sneeze something is going to go wrong," Kaneki said, lowering his voice so the others would hear, his face apologetic. 

Touka sighed and scratched the back of her head, and sat down acrossed from him,"Yeah...you're right...it's just that having a half ghoul baby born is so rare..and two nonetheless! We don't want anything bad to happen." 

Kaneki sighed in agreement, his fingers stopping their movement on the table and instead coming to rest on his swollen stomach,"They've been really quiet lately...no doubt it's going to be really soon so I think I'm going to go to bed soon and rest up." 

"Yeah...that seems like a good idea. You should've seen your husband when I dragged him to the grocery store this morning. He wouldn't stop checking his phone to see if you've gone into labor yet or not. He literally told everyone he met that he was going to be a father," Touka chuckled. 

"Oh yeah, I know. He kept texting me every few minutes to check up on me which I wouldn't have minded if he didn't wake me up from sleeping," Kaneki said, a small smile lighting up his face as he imagined Hide energetically running around and talking to everyone within his line of sight and further. 

The two of them talked for a while longer, being joined by the excited Hinami who just couldn't get enough of touching Kaneki's stomach. She was a bit disappointed at the lack of movement from the babies, but that didn't stop her from going off at another table and beginning another drawing that was to be hung up in the baby room. Afterwards Kaneki left for the bedroom he shared with Hide. After learning about the pregnancy, the Manager insisted that they lived here so that Kaneki would be monitored and people would be around to help care for the babies if Kaneki got a little overwhelmed. Twins were going to be a lot to handle and though the pregnancy helped eliminate his stress from his traumatic past, he still had times where the nightmares would rouse him from sleep or make the simplest tasks hard to accomplish. Hide was never too far behind of course and the two helped the other prepare for bed and curled up under the covers with two hands placed on the swollen stomach between them. 

The two slept peacefully until the white-haired man was woken up by his stomach beginning to cramp. It wasn't bad enough yet, but it did make his heart stop and fear pierce his heart. Oh my god, is it time? Should he wake Hide up? What if it was a false alarm!? I'm not ready for this yet, Kaneki thought in a panic as his heart pounded against his chest, his cramping growing worse with his fear. He forced himself to take deep breaths before whispering in a shaky voice," H-Hide?" 

Hide didn't hesitate to jolt awake at the sound of his name,"Mmm? Neki? What's wrong, nightmare? Craving something?" 

"N-No...j-just...I-I think I'm getting contractions-" Kaneki began noticing when Hide's eyes began to widen,"U-Uh it's not that bad yet! J-Just a little freaked out..." 

"Are you sure!? It'll be okay, your awesome husband is right here and I'm not going anywhere! We'll get through this together," Hide said, a huge grin on his face, though it was a bit shaky with new father nervousness,"Tell you what, why don't we just talk, about books or something, anything! If you feel okay enough to go back to sleep you can, or we can wait until they get a little worse to grab Touka or someone else." There was no way Hide was going to fall back asleep if the other felt too panicked to fall back to sleep, even though he was super tired. He glanced at their clock which read 3:40 a.m. 

Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief, quickly thinking of something to change the subject, his stomach felt a bit better already,"O-Okay...h-hey Touka told me that you were running around the store telling everyone that you were going to be a father..." 

"Really!? Did she tell you we ran into Nishiki and I shouted it at him and he responded with 'I already knew that Shittychika'?" Hide said with a chuckle, remembering Nishiki's annoyed glare at him. 

"No, but he probably didn't look too pleased," Kaneki giggled. 

The two went back and forth, talking about whatever came to mind with Hide gently rubbing Kaneki's back for about an hour before the white-haired man calmed down enough to go back to bed. The blonde however kept waking up fitfully, always looking at Kaneki to make sure he wasn't in any pain but the other continued sleeping with the occasional twitch or sigh. However, when it reached 8 a.m. Hide was not prepared for the fingernails biting into his arm and the pained groan as the other curled in on himself. What a way to wake up! 

"H-Hey...shhh it's okay...breath it's okay, I'm right here," Hide grumbled, his voice hoarse with sleep as he stroked the other's hair. Kaneki took a deep breath his hand catching Hide's on his head as he rode through the contraction. 

"You okay?" Hide asked with a shaky smile, he got a shakier one in return. 

"Fine..just a little surprised...I-I think it's time..." Kaneki responded. 

"I'm going to go get Touka and Irimi" Hide responded, already making a move to get up but the same desperate hand grasped onto him. 

"Don't leave me," Kaneki whimpered. 

"Honey it'll only be a second..." 

"Don't care...don't leave me p-please," He said, tears already beginning to fill his eyes. 

Hide smiled and settled back down beside him and kissed him on the forehead,"Okay, I'll just text them okay?" 

Kaneki settled down and relaxed against the blonde as his warmth unlocked all his tensed muscles. It didn't take the two of them long to enter their room and check Kaneki over and get him prepared and comfortable. That didn't stop from the next wave of contractions to hit him like the force of a brick wall. He whimpered and buried his face in a pillow as he desperately tried to control the screams that wanted to flood out from his mouth. It didn't work as the contractions grew more intense. In fact when the news spread of Kaneki going into labor, everyone congregated in Anteiku to wait for the arrival of the twins, and of course he couldn't help but feel the urge to rip Tsukiyama's head off when his scent hit his nostrils. He could practically hear that annoying French-accented voice.... 

"Just breathe, it's okay, every contraction brings us closer right?" Hide said with an encouraging smile as the other was practically making up for all the times he could've cussed but didn't. The blonde cringed after one particularly colorful sentence flew out of the white-haired man's mouth as another wave of pain hit him. 

"Don't you dare fucking tell me what to do, do I look oh fucking kay to you!? It's your fault this kid's head is so fucking big! I can practically feel myself splitting in half!" Kaneki screamed, even though he had no idea at this point what he was screaming or what was going on. All he wanted was these kids to be out of him now! Hide thanked whatever god was out there for the existence of RC suppressents otherwise he could've been dead meat by Kaneki's kagune by now. 

"I'm sorry, no you don't look okay at all, I'm sorry I have a big head," Hide said apologetically although he knew Kaneki didn't mean it. He watched as the other writhed around in pain, before an idea came to him. Singing. Kaneki liked it when Hide sang to him and it always calmed him down! But what to sing...what to sing... 

"It began with a whisper in my ear 'I think it's time' suddenly all we held dear was on the line. As your heart measured in mountains fell and climbed. You're okay, you're okay, you're okay, you're okay, Amen..." Hide began to sing softly at the first song that popped into his head and he couldn't help but smile softly when Kaneki began to calm down and listen to the words of the song. It didn't stop the pain but no means but hearing the other sing to him made him feel like that it was going to be okay, painful, but okay. 

When Kaneki's labor progressed Hide continued to sing to him, the same song, as a way to encourage him through the birth of their first child. Through every breath, through every contraction every scream, every squeeze of the hand as their first son was born slowly into this world. Kaneki on the other hand let his instincts take over with Hide's soft voice breaking through the agonizing pain he was in. At that moment the only thing that mattered was pushing his child into the world with his husband right beside him. The only mantra that repeated over and over in his head alongside Hide's singing was push, breathe, push, breathe, push, breathe...until suddenly the pain faded away and a tiny cry filled the air as the first of the two were brought into the world and a rush of air rushed past Kaneki's lips in a relieved sigh. The crying grew louder and louder and Kaneki was crossed by the thought that this child definitely inherited Hide's pair of lungs. 

"I love you, I love you, you're so beautiful, I love you" Hide said, peppering Kaneki's face in kisses as relief, happiness, joy, and unbridled love filled him so much that he had no idea where to place these overwhelming emotions. Kaneki could only look up, a small, tired smile gracing his features as tears began to pool in his eyes alongside Hide who had the dorkiest grin on his face. Both parents were given a few moments to at least touch their child whose wails began to calm down a bit. Kaneki smiled at the little babe who looked very much like his father since he inherited his blonde hair and very loud personality. As quickly as their moment happened, it faded as the pain quickly returned to remind them that another child is waiting to make his entrance as well. The child was quickly taken away only to be promised to be returned later once he was measured and looked at to make sure he was 100% healthy. 

"Hide...p-please can you sing another song?" Kaneki asked, his face pinched as a wave of pain washed over him. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you when you're concentrating." 

"I'm sure, I want his first sound to be your voice to," Kaneki responded. Hide's singing voice was Kaneki's most favorite sound in the world, next to page flipping or the sound of coffee being made. He wanted his children to hear their father's voice in hopes that they might fall in love with it as much as Kaneki had. HIde simply smiled, his mind already giving him the next song for him to sing for his second son. It took a few moments to remember how the song went, but with just a few words the blonde slipped into the song like second nature. 

"May these words be the first to find your ears. The world is brighter than the sun now that you're here. Though your eyes will need some time to adjust to the overwhelming light surrounding us. I'll give you everything I have, I'll teach you everything I know, I promise I'll do better, I will always hold you close, but I will learn to let you go. I promise I'll do better. I will soften every edge I'll hold the world to its best and I'll do better. With every heartbeat I have left I will defend your every breath, and I'll do better..." Hide began as he gently caressed his lover's hand that squeezed with his calloused thumbs. He never sang over the top of Kaneki's screams as the processed repeated for the second and last time. He kept his pace and allowed his hands to instead offer encouragement and support as they were squeezed rhythmically. While Kaneki followed his mantra he followed his in music notes until with one last intense squeeze Kaneki's fingers relaxed and with one last line Hide's voice stopped to let a tiny cry take the place of it instead. It sounded much quieter than his brothers but it was there like a tiny kitten crying out for it's mother. 

"It's another healthy baby boy," Touka announced as she turned to look at Irimi, both of them wearing similar smiles and having tear filled eyes. 

Kaneki relaxed against the pillow, allowing his face to be once again covered in kisses and tears by Hide who was once again crying. When Kaneki saw the tuft of black hair however and how small and delicate this baby boy was, he couldn't help but join Hide in his crying. Black hair, a quiet voice, and a fragile, porcelain body to match his mother. Both healthy. Both alive and wailing. With Kaneki's luck, this didn't seem possible, he was expecting the worst and yet here they were, two more little suns in Kaneki's life. 

As the second child was whisked away to join the other to inspect the pair over, the staff and friends of Anteiku celebrated the birth of the two children to join their family while Kaneki was cleaned up and made comfortable as Hide showered him with love. Both parents eagerly waited to be reunited with the two babies and though it felt like hours, the babies were quickly put back into their arms with the two women anxiously awaiting to hear the names chosen for each of them. 

It only took a few moments for Hide to pick one out for his miniature look-alike,"Haise..." 

For Kaneki's look-alike the tiny raven haired child was blessed with,"Hideaki."

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Notes: Okay so I know Haise does not look Hide by any means but I figured since both characters have bicolored hair then he should be named Haise. Hideaki on the other hand I figured because it was H and it would go along his twin brother, and Hideaki means Hide (excellent) aki (bright). As for song choices both are from Sleeping At Last. The first one is Life and the second one is Light. As for mpreg in general I just thought since Kaneki has Rize's organs perhaps his body sort of transformed into a woman's temporarily to deliver said children into the world. I dunno, it's mpreg do we ever know how it's possible? Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, it just randomly popped into my head so here you go!


End file.
